


Make, Bake, Destroy, Repair

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Boo-Boo, Cookies, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, GoofDads AU, Icing, M/M, There WAS A Cake, There is cake, ahem, cake baking, messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mark attempts to make a cake for a certain somebody but two incredibly adorable distractions get in the way.





	Make, Bake, Destroy, Repair

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on 3 different stories atm and needed a little break. 
> 
> A little AU I came up with where Jack and Mark are the dad's of Septic Sam and Tiny Box Tim. 
> 
> Sam - 8, Long Green Hair In A Ponytail, One Green and Blue Eye, Wears a Bandage Eyepatch Over Right Eye.
> 
> Tim: 10, Short Brown Hair, Brown Eyes

Mark hummed as he stirred the cake batter. Jack was doing a few errands so, Mark wanted to do something nice for Jack. Their sons are currently at school but, they would be home soon. Mark poured the batter into a pan and put it into the oven. "Okay, 20 minutes..." Mark mumbled while setting a timer on his phone.

Mark then headed to the children's rooms. Sam's was a pale green and a dark blue and was very clean and organized. Tim's on the other hand was black and red and was messy and cluttered with toys scattered everywhere. Mark chuckled and began to pick up the older child's room.

Mark eventually exited the room that was no longer a disaster zone and headed back to the kitchen. Moments later, the timer rang and Mark put on the oven mitts and pulled out the cake. He then grabbed white icing, green icing, blue icing, brown icing, black icing, and pink icing.

Mark finally finished icing the cake. The icing created the image of a green eyeball and a brown box with a large pink heart in between them and the words 'We Love You Jack' written across the top. Mark placed the lovingly prepared cake on the table on a platter. 

Suddenly, two small figures burst into the house. "TIM, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GIVE ME BACK, SAMMY!" The smaller green-haired boy yelled as he chased a laughing brown-haired boy. "Boys, calm down! And, don't run in the kitchen!" Mark scolded. The two boys began tug-of-warring with the stuffed dog. Sam won the tug, causing Tim to stumble back and slam into the table, knocking something off. Followed by a splat, a shatter, and a shriek. 

Mark rushed over to the now crying boy. "Tim?! Are you okay?!" Mark asked, heavily concerned. "M-My hand..." Tim sniffled, holding up his hand with a cut on it. Sam grabbed a box of bandages out of the drawer behind him and handed it to Mark. Mark took out one and gently put it over the cut and then kissed it. "Better?" Mark asked. Tim nodded, eyes still wet. 

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice sounded from the kitchen entrance. The trio looked up at the man. "Yikes, what happened?!" Jack asked, mildly concerned. "Cake. Kids. Tug of war. Smash. Bandage. Mess." Tim explained between sniffles. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I bought these then, huh?" Jack asked, pulling out a package of easy-bake cookies. They all just laughed before cleaning everything up.


End file.
